Losing in Hope & Growing in Love
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: I never thought that I was special. My mom really didn't give me the time of the day, my step father was evil and all I had was myself and education. I was a huge geek. A nobody. So why did one incident change me from the nerdy girl from Asia to the twin of a brother I never even met or knew? Tell me life did not just get dangerous. Skilene, KowalskiXOC, RicoXOC, PrivateXOC


Yellow! My name's Selena. Selena Valentine, not Gomez. She's the great singer. I'm just a girl. Well, not just any girl. I'm fourteen, and I'm the twin to Aden Blake Kristofferson McGrath. Or as everyone calls him, Skipper. Yeah, Skipper. The Skipper. The guy almost everyone goes to.

Even I do since I AM his baby sister but, the guy's like a hero. Well, he should be. Our grandfather, Richard McGrath, excuse me, General McGrath is one of America's army generals, and our daddy, Tobias McGrath would be Captain McGrath, one of the Navy officers. So I guess the next General/Captain should be Skipper. There's no big surprise there. The guy acts precisely like the aforementioned males. The overly-paranoid perfect leader. At least, from my point of view.

If you ask the other girls in the neighborhood, be ready with a bucket. 'Cause all they say is 'My Prince Charming', 'Knight in Shining Armor', 'Batman', etc. Yuck. I'm just lucky that sweet girl from next door just calls Kristy (that's my real nickname for Skipper), 'best friend'. Marlene Nicolette Sullivan, that's her name. They've been best friends ever since Skipper made her out as 'Clear'.

Skipper's growing suspicion for spies goes out to every new kid, new neighbor and new person. That's the life of a McGrath. You get your suspicions every single day. I'm a McGrath too, but, I just can't grasp the fact that I am ONE. One of them. They're just so, different, from me.

And how could I say that?

Well, first of all, I didn't know I was a McGrath until last year. My mother, my real mother, Julia Valentine, she, she died.

After my birthday.

After my prom.

After my high school graduation.

I was born in December, but the terror that caused her death started then.

She told me once, as my birthday present, that my name should be McGrath, but they didn't want dad's enemies going after me so they got rid of the 'McGrath' in my birth certificate.

I was like, enemies? You mean like super bad guys who will do anything to get rid of me? Is my dad a super spy, 'cause that would be sooooo awesome! She didn't think it was awesome though. It's awesome, right?

Anyway, it was during my birthday when she had a heart attack and was sent to the hospital right after. That's when I found out that she had cancer. And it was spreading quickly. My mother was dying and I needed help. Ma told me to use dad's number if there was an emergency because his enemies could trace me and come after me. This was a big emergency, so I ran all the way back home (it wasn't far and I didn't have money for my fare) and called him. I really couldn't bare call the man who didn't even bother to call us, but I had more important things to attend to.

Soon enough (and by that, I mean hours later, since we lived in Asia and the guy lived in America), a man with a striking appearance burst into the hospital room.

"Selena?" The man looked at me, then at the woman on the bed wth an IV bag standing nearby. "Julia…" He muttered sadly, slowly walking toward Julia, before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Selena, I'm so sorry-" I got to my feet with teary eyes.

"Sorry?" I snapped at him, shrugging his hands off. "That's all you can say? Sorry?!"

"Selena…" Ma called to me and I turned to her. Her eyes grew wide at my expression, which was filled with disgust. "Selena, what's wrong with you? I thought you said you understood?" I backed away as both parents looked at me, tears starting to flow down again.

"I-I-I don't know!" I cried before running out of there, accidently bumping into a boy my age.

"Hey! Watch it." He cried in annoyance and I looked at him. I noticed his sudden change in attitude but ran down the hallway before he or his older looking friend could say anything else, hearing my 'daddy' calling my name.

See, I still wasn't used to it. It takes me a long time to get used to things. Maybe I don't show it, but it does. Up till now, I still haven't gotten used to the feeling of losing someone so close. It turns out, the two boys, were Skipper and Chief. 'Chief' Andrews Leonardo McGrath was the eldest, momma's first born. Oh, don't tell anyone this, but Chief's the leader of this super cool group called SPA. Stands for Special Protection Agency. Skipper's part of it too. I've been told that he's one of the best in the agency and he's the leader of his own team, which makes him extra special. And, it's a secret, so hush. Nobody's supposed to know. Nobody should.

Back to the story.

Daddy told Skipper and Chief to find me, and they did. Not immediately, just eventually. I was camping out with Kyle at her condo. Kalina 'Kyle' Marie Anna Millender is my 'bestest' friend ever! She's very supportive and I suppose a bit too sweet, but she's totally cool in my book. And she can sing. And she's very photogenic. She can play a lot of instruments and she's very talented, compared to me. I can't do anything but cry.

Oh, the boys found me with Kyle and brought me home, no questions asked or answered.

I found myself staring at my hands with my dad before me and my mom seated on a chair since she still wasn't in a good condition.

"Why did you run away?" Julia asked ruefully, keeping the tears at bay. "Selena."

"I didn't run away." I murmured quietly, still looking at my bony yet fat fingers.

"You didn't text or call back!"

"Julia." Tobias warned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful, darling. You could get into another one." I looked up at Julia.

"I'm using prepaid, remember? You didn't want it to be postpaid and I didn't charge my phone or bring my charger."

"Kyle has a phone, Selena." Julia said matter-of-factly. "She has a phone."

"I was busy." I played with my hands on my lap as I looked anywhere but my parents.

"Doing what exactly?" She demanded.

"Stuff." My fingers have never looked fatter when I squeezed them.

"For two days?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. "Selena, don't be rude." I looked up at her blankly, not moving anything but my eyes and my diaphragm. "Please, tell me you didn't run away."

"You told me not to lie." I said rationally, my voice the same as my expression, soulless. "I won't lie." Ma sighed and leaned back.

"But you hid the truth? Well, that's not lying." Tobias crossed his arms and looked at me, speaking in a joking tone as his eyes twinkled. "You really are getting way too smart for your own good, kid."

"Oh?" Was all I could manage without breaking out into tears or a tantrum.

"Did, you get that?" Tobias said uncertainly, uncrossing his arms as he looked at Julia for help. I just shook my head, got up and walked up the steps, taking my sweet time.

"Selena, wait, we're not done here." Julia got up and looked at me. "Where are you going?"

"To my room!" I shouted at her before running up, slamming the door and locking it.

I was rebellious after that. Tobias, Skipper and Chief did their best to get to me, but I was getting distant. Very distant.

But I tried my best too. It wasn't me to be anti-social, so I shalln't be. But, somehow, I had a connection with Skipper. He's cool. Understanding. Sweet.

And he had time for me. Even my mom couldn't beat that.

But then again, he doesn't have school because of this family emergency. So until, our mother was better, he doesn't have to go too. Lucky him. I mean, I love learning, but I hate school. There's a big difference.

And then there was this time he saved me from my stepfather. Did I mention that mom and dad divorced a long time ago? Right after Skipper and I found out that we were twins, they told us they divorced due to the fact that dad couldn't quit being a hero and mom just couldn't take all the danger, so they split.

I already knew about this, but mom made me promise that I wouldn't say anything about it.

So, Ivan (the name of my stepfather) came home a month after he 'disappeared' and found out that men have been living in his house? I'm like, 'Hello? Mom worked for the house, not you.'

**I remade the chapter so that it would fit my plot. Anyway, it won't be long before I post another chapter. TC ~ Selena**


End file.
